Always Here
by SpaceNursexox
Summary: They were finally together again. After more than a decade of tragic separation, and they treated each passing day as if nothing had happened to mend their days in darkness. But one day Ventus wakes up feeling sick and when Terra and Aqua find out, they go instant parent mode on him. Wayfinder Trio Fluff. (Takes place not long after KH3, CONTAINS SPOILERS)


**Author's Note: Hey all! I know I haven't written anything in about 3 years, I'm not really a big writer sorry :( I will try my best find time to update my previous unfinished story on DRAE once I come up with an idea...it's just not easy to think about it after so long and the fandom is kinda dead now... x-x;**

**Anyway I decided to whip up something new, and it's not even based from an anime. I recently got heavily into Kingdom Hearts due to the hype of KH3. For weeks I got my hands on 1.5/2.5 and 2.8, I replayed these games and realized that I was in love with the Wayfinder Trio. (didn't play until the final mix came out) Their friendship/family dynamic is just too cute! So I decided to whip up a quick idea I came up with. ****I was honestly surprised on how little ideas of this scenario there were on these 3. It's a great dynamic for them in my opinion. I found a few, but none that truly got to me. So I decided to make one of my own, so ha~ :3c **

**Now this is my FIRST take on KH characters so I'm sorry if any of them sound out of character, I did my best ;-; Also there is no real implied shipping here. I do ship Terra and Aqua a bit, but none of that is really shown here. I see them as a family and that's how I tried and wrote things. Whether you see them as parents with Ven as their son, or a trio of supportive siblings or friends or ship them in various ways, that's entirely up to you. Point is, nothing is ship heavy here, I tried to make it tame as I could. **

**Now keep in mind that this does contain some spoilers from Kingdom Hearts 3, so I recommend you don't read this unless you know that story first. Cause there will probably be some things you don't get. Just saying! **

**Anyways Enjoy c:**

* * *

It was a new morning in The Land of Departure. It had been a few days since the big battle with Xeanort and his darkness at the Keyblade Graveyard had been concluded. The Wayfinder Trio, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were finally reunited and could return home to be together after so long.

Paying their respects to the grave of their late master Eraqus, they returned to their home. Ventus also recently added a new member to the family, a spirit called Chirithy, whom Ven did not remember, but took in his arms because, why not? It's a cute spirit thing to cuddle, and Ven was full of love and gladly accepted it. It seemed warm and familiar to him. Soon becoming the "pet" of sorts to the wayfinder family of three, now added to be a 4th member.

Things may have been hard, awkward or even painful at times for these 3 for being apart for so long, each fighting their own tragic battles, but they do their best to live their lives normally.

Aqua was the new master, but her friends treated her no different than they did before, however they did respect her a bit more, but it never lasted. She was still the same Aqua they knew and loved and treated her as such.

The same went for Terra, despite falling to darkness before and causing all this trouble, he was still the same Terra they knew. He always was. There wasn't any doubt in Ventus or Aqua's mind, they believed in him with all their heart.

And Ventus was still babied by a constantly worried Aqua and teased by plucky big brother Terra. The years he was asleep he missed his friends deeply. All of them. Things were the same, and at the same time they weren't. But nothing was going to tear these three apart. Not ever again, and they made sure of it.

Ventus was asleep in his bed with Chirithy or "Cheery" as he called him for short sleeping right beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a bit. Something seemed off. His body felt heavier than usual and he felt dizzy. He was usually so full of energy and the first to wake up. But listening, he could hear both Terra and Aqua talking in the direction of the kitchen.

So much for tormenting both his friends to wake up like always…

Why did he wake up so late? And why was he so dizzy and felt tired? Ventus groaned as he tried to sit up wiping his eyes hoping that would rid him of the dizzy spell. It didn't.

Him sitting up caused Chirithy to wake up as well. He woke up a lot easier though, as if he had woken up before and went back to sleep.

The cat spirit doll looked up at his keyblade wielder and made a small mewing noise before saying

"Good morning Ven!" Ventus looked down at his spirit and smiled, it was weak but genuine and welcoming.

"Good Morning Cheery…" he said softly.

Chirithy jumped into his arms for a quick morning cuddle before they both got up to face the day, Ventus gladly snuggled him back. It was always nice to hug Chirithy.

But when Chirithy's head touched Ventus' cheek, he knew something was wrong. He felt warm and clammy, very unlike his usual bright happy and energic persona. Chirithy looked up and slowly released himself from the hug giving Ventus a look of minor concern. He didn't look well at all. His face seemed flushed, his blue eyes glassy and clouded, and his blonde hair was a big mess.

"Are you okay Ven? I think something's wrong with you…" Chirithy asked.

Ventus knew this but wanted to deny it. He caused everyone enough trouble so he hoped whatever it was would pass, plus he knew Aqua and Terra were working hard, and he didn't need to be oversleeping.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Cheery, you're imagining things." He replied petting him smiling.

"You sure? I think you should lay back down…" Chirithy replied patting the pillow of the bed with his paws.

"But Terra and Aqua are awake, probably training… I can't fall behind." Ventus replied trying to think of an excuse to sway the spirit. He knew they weren't training but they were busy and he wanted to be with them.

Chirithy looked down feeling defeated as he did not want to argue anymore. "Okay, but if you start feeling weak or tired, please come back okay?"

Ventus slowly got up and attempted to stretch. "You're not coming?" he asked.

"I think I'll stay here…" Chirithy said knowing full well it won't take long for Ventus to come back anyway and his friends should help him if worse come to worse. Chirithy still didn't feel he truly belonged yet, so he decided to keep out of the affair for now and leave his best friend in the hands of those he was closer and more familiar with. It wasn't in his place to intervene just coming into their lives.

"Okay then… I'll bring you a snack when I come back!" Ventus said before he waved and walked out of the room, almost looking like he was staggering. Chirithy sighed sitting down on the pillow looking out the window.

"Please don't push yourself again…Ven…"

* * *

Ventus quietly made his way to the kitchen where he could hear both his friends talking before. It almost seemed like all that tragic stuff that happened to them was in the past the way they were speaking and laughing, so this brought relief to Ven's spirit.

It became quiet now, but he could still feel their presence nearby, the charms Aqua made for them probably rubbed off on him. With each step he took he grew dizzier he eventually ended up leaning on the wall for support. He was still mildly hiding from Terra and Aqua because he did not want them to worry. Once he eventually regained a proper posture, he walked in the kitchen quietly.

Aqua was in the kitchen cooking breakfast as she usually did since she became the master, plus Ven couldn't cook yet and Terra's attempt at cooking would just put them both in a coma. Meanwhile Terra was sitting on a chair nearby polishing both his keyblade and the armor on his shoulder. Even after all that happened, he seemed to still want to take proper care of his weapon and his armor. He was his own master now.

Ventus smiled at both his friends, but he was fading fast and about to fall over. He grunted quietly as he found a chair close by to seek rest on. The grunt was enough to get Terra's attention as he looked at the young blonde he saw as a brother and playfully said

"Hey sleepyhead, you're finally up Ven! And I thought you were always the one waking ME up!" Terra gave a slight chuckle and Aqua followed soon after turning to face Ventus.

"Good morning Ven. Did you sleep well?" she said warmly.

Ventus looked up and smiled trying to cover up his struggle. "Morning Terra! Aqua! I slept just fine!" he replied trying his hardest to sound cheerful. Luckily it was enough to fool Aqua as she turned back around to focus on the food again.

Terra on the other hand wanted to converse with him some more. He walked up to him and leaned down to face him despite Ven looking down at his legs now.

"Hope you're ready Ven, today we're going to train super hard, after all we can't fall too far behind Aqua even if she is the master now." he said with high spirit.

"Suuuure you do." Aqua said rolling her eyes with a playful smile as she turned back to cooking.

Ventus couldn't really answer much so he just gave a quiet "Uh-huh." In response.

Terra looked at Ventus and wondered why he wouldn't look up and face him. Was he mad at him for something? This wasn't like him, yesterday he was in high spirits when they spoke. Terra put his hand on Ventus' shoulder.

"Are you okay Ven? You seem off...is something wrong?" He asked.

Ventus softly shook his head. "I'm okay, I'm still kinda half asleep is all…" he replied quietly.

"What, was 13 years not enough for you?" Terra said attempting a joke.

"Terra!" Aqua called in an annoyed tone hearing everything. Terra sighed knowing that was a sensitive topic. He never was good at humor.

"…Sorry." he said recoiling to Aqua's anger.

"No, its okay." Ventus said. "I get what you're trying to do Terra…"

Terra tensed up. Ventus sounded off too, something WAS wrong. "Ven, look at me." Terra said in a somewhat stern tone due to worry.

Ventus didn't answer. He was fading fast, feeling dizzy and hot but he couldn't move in fear he would fall over, so he remained still and silent. Terra became frantic at Ven's silence.

"Ven, answer me!"

Aqua turned around after hearing Terra's calls to Ven with no response.

"Terra what's wrong with Ven?" she asked.

"I don't know, come here! Something's not right!" Terra replied. Aqua found a place to pause and quickly went over to the chair Ventus was on with Terra.

She noticed how weak Ven seemed right now and all that was peaceful, became fearful.

"Ven, what's wrong?!" Aqua asked in a tone full of fear.

His friends continued calling his name countless times, but even their voices were getting distorted to Ventus. He couldn't take it anymore and his body keeled over.

"VEN!" Aqua and Terra said in unison.

Terra had caught Ventus before he hit the ground holding his small limp body with one hand. Aqua sat down and asked Terra to place him on her lap. Terra did as the master ordered and sat down along with Aqua as she examined him. Aqua noticed Ventus was panting, she placed her hand to his cheek and soon found out the problem.

"Terra, he's burning up…" she said in a frail voice. Ventus slowly opened his eyes after Aqua placed her cool hands on his cheek full of heat.

"Ven." Terra said. Aqua noticed his waking too.

"Ven are you okay?" Aqua replied soon after.

"Ven, stay with us!" Terra exclaimed

Ventus couldn't make out much and was barely awake, all he said to his friends before he blacked out again was.

"I'm…s…orry…." he said barely audible with tears in his eyes. Then Ventus was out like a light.

* * *

After Ventus collapsed Terra and Aqua were practically terrified, Aqua more so due to what Ven went through and her as well. The past was starting to show itself to haunt her again. She was trembling as she looked down at the unconscious weak Ven.

_Not again_

It had reminded her of when she held him after he was frozen before by Master Xeanort that decade ago. As well as when he collapsed when they first met him due to shock, and then he didn't wake up for days. Her anxiety was off the walls right now.

_Ven was just fine yesterday and the whole time after he woke up from when his heart was asleep. For 13 YEARS. But now he's…_ Aqua was on the verge of a panic attack, but Terra put both his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Calm down Aqua, deep breaths…" he said. Aqua took a deep breath and sighed hard and shook her head snapping out of it. "It's probably just a cold, don't worry he's not falling into a coma again, his heart is fine." Terra said attempting again to reassure her.

Aqua looked down at Ven noticing he was panting again. This relieved Aqua in a way, he may have been in pain, but at least he was showing a reaction unlike his heart sleeping state where he wouldn't budge at all.

"…Right. Yes of course, he'll be okay…" Aqua said to herself quietly. "Thank you, Terra…"

Terra smiled down at her. "Come on, lets take him to his room." he said. "I'll carry him."

Aqua nodded and allowed Terra to pick Ven up again more gently and secure as he stood up. She trusted him with all her heart and knew Ven was in safe hands with Terra and her by his side now. Everything would be okay.

Aqua stood up alongside him looking at Ven with a worried expression. Terra looked down at Ven his head resting on his chest quietly moaning in pain.

"Hang in there Ven…" he said quietly. Both headed for his room as quickly as they could.

* * *

Both Terra and Aqua returned to Ventus' room where Chirithy was waiting for them. Or rather he was EXPECTING them. He knew a lot more about Ven than they did so he was counting on this to happen. Chirithy left the room while Terra set Ventus in his bed gently as Ven groaned and twitched, and Aqua tucked him in making sure he was comfortable.

Chirithy then returned with a bowl of cool water and a few washcloths, knowing Ventus's fever was high and needed to be cooled off. Aqua thanked Chirithy petting him as she took the bowl and washcloths knowing exactly what to do. Terra sat down in the chair of Ven's desk watching Aqua work. She wrung the towel out and softly placed it on Ventus' forehead and got another to slowly wipe away any lingering beads of sweat. He slightly winced startled by the sudden coolness of the water then starting to cough.

This broke Aqua's heart seeing her little friend in pain like this. He looked as weak and frail as a typical sick child.

"Poor Ven…" she said sympathetically as she ran her fingers over his cheeks as he tried to relax.

Soon he stopped coughing and settled down breathing more softly. Chirithy jumped on the bed and sat beside his bedridden wielder.

"I tried to tell him to stay, but he wouldn't listen…" he said with regret. "I should have stopped him…I'm so sorry…"

Aqua smiled petting Chirithy's head as he softly purred.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. Ven can be…pretty stubborn." Aqua smiled down at Ven's spirit friend.

Terra chuckled. "Don't we know it?" he replied.

Aqua then smiled "And just WHO do you think he got that from?" she said sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Ah you got me." Terra said as they both laughed quietly but made sure not to be loud to wake their sleeping friend. They both looked down at Ventus and then back at each other.

"How did this happen? He seemed fine yesterday…" Terra said to Aqua.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the kids he played with at the beach on Destiny Islands was carrying something…" Terra looked up in thought recalling the event.

"He played with Lea, Isa, Roxas, and us…" Terra remarked.

"Yes, it was a peaceful time…it's just too bad about Sora…" she said with a melancholic tone.

"I'm sure Riku and King Mickey can track him down. And if they ever need our help, we'll be there." Terra said.

"Yes… Ven and I owe Sora a major debt for saving us…and you do too as he helped us save you." Aqua replied. Then she heard Ventus groan again. "…I'm going to go see if I can find a thermometer. Stay with Ven okay?" Aqua said to Terra.

Terra nodded as Aqua left the room. Terra looked down at Ven smiling. "This is just like old times huh…"

Chirithy turned to Terra. "What do you mean?"

Terra faced the spirit and began thinking again. "What was it… 14 years ago now? Well, Ven wasn't sick, but he collapsed not long after we first met him. When Aqua and I didn't know what we did wrong, Master Eraqus told us that Ven had no memories so our questions overwhelmed him enough to make him collapse. Then he was asleep for several days and Aqua and I didn't know what to do but pray he'd wake up soon."

_No memories… Right._

Chirithy knew well why his memories were erased and knows of Ventus' past life. But prefers to keep his mouth shut due to Ven being so happy living his new life. Chirithy wanted nothing more than the happiness of his wielder after going through such a trying time before. He knew he'd remember in due time, but now wasn't the time for that.

"I see…" was all that came out of Chirithy's mouth after Terra's explanation. "I'm glad he got to know you both. You're good for him." Chirithy said to Terra.

Terra smiled at Chirithy. "Yeah… We're happy we met him too. It gave Aqua and I even more of a reason to become keyblade masters. To protect Ven…he's our light after all."

Chirithy didn't respond. He just smiled knowing these two were right for Ventus. They mended his heart and healed his broken spirit. He wasn't lonely anymore and Chirithy couldn't be happier.

Not long after their conversation Ventus began coughing again causing Terra and Chirithy to shift their attention back to him. Ventus slowly opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling before turning to look at the blurry images that soon became his friend and his spirit.

"Ven you're awake. How are you feeling buddy?" Terra said moving closer to him and putting his hand on his head wanting to ruffle his hair but decides to gently stroke him instead.

"Terra… I-I'm…" his voice was cut off by a coughing fit. He was clearly getting worse.

"Hang tight I'll get you some water!" Terra said as he quickly left the room.

* * *

Ventus then settled down gasping and breathing. He and Chirithy were left alone now. "Cheery…how long…was I…"

Chirithy pulled the covers over Ventus with his small paw and softly patted his chest in attempt to settle the pain down. "It doesn't matter, you need to rest now." He replied.

"I guess I'm causing trouble for them again…" Ven said quietly with a clearer but still raspy voice.

"I don't think they mind, they really care about you and love you a lot." Chirithy said trying to reassure Ventus' concerns. Ven didn't respond and just continued staring at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before Aqua and Terra both came back at the same time, Terra with a glass of water and Aqua with a thermometer and medicine.

"Oh, Ven you're awake!" Aqua said with a tone of pure relief at her friend waking up again.

"Aqua…" Ventus quietly said before turning and coughing again.

Terra walked up to Ventus handing him the water. "Here, drink this it should help."

Ventus attempted to sit up grunting a bit then took the glass from Terra's hands drinking it. Once he was done, he let out a sigh of relief. The wet cloth had fallen from his head as he sat up. "Oops, I'm sorry…" he said looking down at it.

"No problem Ven, I'll just soak it again." Aqua replied giving him a warm reassuring smile.

Ventus decided to lay back down again so Aqua could place the cool washcloth on him once more. Terra decided to give Ven the thermometer in Aqua's place. Ven opened his mouth for Terra to place it in. Aqua meanwhile wrung out another towel and placed it on Ven's forehead again. Ven closed his eye and smiled with the thermometer still in his mouth, the cool water felt so good.

"Hey 'Master', you look more like a mom doing that." Terra teased at Aqua smiling playfully at her.

"H-Hey that's not true!" Aqua said her face bright red. "Friends can do this for each other too!"

Terra started laughing and so did Ven and Chirithy and it wasn't long before Aqua joined them in their laughter.

How long has it been since they all laughed together like that? That night before everything fell apart when Aqua referred to Ventus and Terra being "The weirdest brothers" perhaps Terra wanted to jab back at her in a way. But it brought a good laugh to everyone regardless.

* * *

The laughter was cut short as the thermometer beeped breaking the moment, but it needed to be done. Aqua then took it out and read it. It read 102.3 and Aqua slightly cringed at the number showing it to Terra.

"Yikes." he said.

"Is it bad?" Ventus said looking at both his friends eyeing the thermometer.

Aqua then sighed putting the thermometer down. "It's high, but nothing out of the ordinary. You're going to be fine."

"Okay…" Ven replied.

Aqua then became more serious. "But Ven, what were you thinking?" she scolded as Ven flinched and hid the lower parts of his face under the covers. He was in trouble now. "You should have listened to Chirithy and waited for us to come check on you. Maybe then your fever wouldn't be so high."

Terra nodded and stood beside Aqua. "She's right Ven, you scared us both to death you know. Enough has happened to us, we don't need any more things freaking us out now that it's all over, do you understand?"

Ventus looked down as he hid. Both of them definitely sounded scary mad, and Ventus was beginning to regret his choices now. Chirithy looked at both of them as they scolded his wielder. It may be harsh, but its only because they care about him, so he doesn't show attempts to stop them.

"Ven, are you listening?!" Aqua and Terra say in unison in an angry tone.

This caused Ven to begin to break down, tears weld up in his eye as he slowly came out of hiding. He looked up at his friends, his tone choking up

"I…I just…didn't want to be apart from you guys again…" he said under quiet sobs.

Aqua and Terra soon surrendered their anger and instantly turned to a look of regret and sympathy as they continued to hear the frail boy out.

"It was so lonely all those years… I may have had those fun and cool dreams of Sora and the others…but my dreams of you were always sad…you were both suffering alone and there was nothing I could do…" Ventus continued under his small sobs. "I don't want to lose you again…I don't want you to be alone or sad… I made a promise to Terra but it's also a promise to you too Aqua…. I just…want to be there…I…I WANT TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE TO PROTECT YOU!" he said yelling before he started coughing and sobbing at the same time.

Terra and Aqua both looked at each other before giving in. Aqua quickly embraced the sobbing boy into her arms and Terra embraced both of them into his. Chirithy joined in hugging Ven from behind. Ventus gripped both his friends' shirts as he hugged them both.

"Ven we understand…" Aqua said.

"But we want to protect you too." Terra added.

"We're here for you." "We're **always** here."

Ventus' sobs settled down as he hugged both of his friends with a smile.

Chirithy then jumped up.

"You know… Both of you are like his parents if you ask me."

Aqua and Terra were both embarrassed at the remark at first, but then laughed together before letting Ven go.

Ven smiled, probably finding it funny, yet agreeing at the same time.

* * *

After all that went down, the hug was over. Aqua asked Ventus if he was hungry, as he needed to eat before taking any medicine. Ventus nodded before he decided to lay back down and get some more sleep. Terra watched Ventus for a bit but then followed Aqua letting Ventus sleep in peace.

Aqua was making some warm soup for Ven while Terra watched for a bit seeing if he could help. Wasn't long before Aqua dismissed him, so he found the next useful thing to do. He took out his Gummiphone and decided to call the people who Ventus played with to see if any of them were the reason Ven was in this state.

He called Lea's phone and it turns out he was the guilty party. He explained he got a flu bug a few days before the beach day but luckily was feeling better in time but was still a carrier. He also laughed saying Roxas and Xion were both currently also sick with the same bug as they were huddled together watching TV wrapped in blankets eating sea-salt ice-cream.

Terra sighs as Lea wished Ventus well saying later he'd try to stop by and give him some ice-cream later. Terra then hung up and told Aqua the news. This caused Aqua to laugh saying maybe she should stop by to give Roxas and Xion soup too, as eating Ice-cream all day cannot be healthy. When the soup was eventually done after a few hours, Aqua placed it in a small bowl and headed back to Ventus' room.

"Ven, it's ready." Aqua announced coming in the room.

Ventus opened his eye and slowly sat up.

"Mmmn…. Welcome back Aqua…" he said softly stretching. Chirithy was still beside him asleep. Aqua sat at his bedside looking at him smiling.

"You always were such a hopeless sleepyhead… Are you feeling okay?"

Ventus nodded. "I still feel dizzy though…"

Aqua set the bowl on her lap getting ready to feed him. "Alright then, I'll feed you, so you don't have to do too much okay?"

Ventus smiled. "Okay!" he didn't seem to mind at all. Aqua took the spoon and blew on it.

"Alright open up." she said. Ventus opened wide as the spoon went into his mouth, and he sucked it dry.

"Mmm! This is so good! You're always such a good cook Aqua!" Ventus said beaming with his usual energy.

"Well Master Eraqus taught me everything I know…" she said blushing. "You're so sweet Ven." Ventus smiled.

"Well I know he'd be proud of you, master!" Ventus replied.

Aqua blushed and continued feeding Ventus until the bowl was empty. "All right all done." She said smiling.

"It was really good, thanks!" he said smiling brightly.

"You seem a lot better Ven…your light is starting to shine again." Aqua said with a smile of relief.

"It's all because you and Terra took good care of me."

Aqua pet Ventus and ruffled his hair as he laughed. "I've missed this." Aqua said smiling continuing. "Hehe…Yeah me too…!" Ven replied taking it gladly.

Chirithy jumped up hearing everything and looked up at Aqua. "You really would make a great mom someday Master Aqua." He said slyly.

"H-Hey…" Aqua said blushing. Ventus giggled slightly coughing a little afterwards. Aqua gave him the glass of water to settle it down as she watched him drink it, she decided to tell him what Terra told her.

"Oh, you know something? Turns out Lea was the one who got you sick since he was sick days before the beach gathering, and he ended up getting Roxas and Xion sick too along with you."

"Oh no, are they okay?" Ven said concerned for his friends.

"Yes, they're recovering, but Lea's shoving ice-cream down their throats again. I may need to take them some of your soup to share later." Aqua said sighing a bit.

"Ice-cream sounds good right now, I'm kinda jealous of Roxas and Xion." Ventus said.

"Oh not you too… You're all such children!" Aqua said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Aww don't be mean!" Ventus said. Chirithy just smiled and listened to them ramble.

* * *

Terra soon came in to join in. "You look much better Ven." Terra said smiling at him.

"Yep! All thanks to you and Aqua!" Ven replied.

"Hey, I helped too you know!" Chirithy said pouting. Ventus picked him up and hugged him. "Of course, Cheery, I didn't forget you!"

"Okay Ven, now that you've eaten, time to take your medicine." Aqua said picking up the bottle from earlier.

"I hope it's not too gross…" Ventus said looking a bit unsure now.

"You wanna get better don't you?" Terra said ruffling Ventus' hair. "Come on, be a man Ven!"

"Hey!" Ventus said laughing. "Okay okay, you win!"

Aqua pointed the spoon towards Ven as he recoiled a bit, closed his eyes then opened his mouth and quickly took it.

"Ack! Bleh… I KNEW it would be gross…" Ventus said sticking his tongue out.

Aqua and Terra both laughed. "You really are still such a kid Ven, even after all these years." Terra said poking fun at his little brother.

"Am not! You don't know! Maybe I'm older than ALL of you!" he said biting back.

Aqua put her hand on Ven's head. "You're grown up enough for me." She said smiling.

"Yeah!" Ven chimed beaming with light as always.

Chirithy fell silent.

_Older than them…yeah… _

Aqua pulled Ventus into a hug. Terra soon joined in. "We love you Ven." Aqua said.

"And you better believe we'll never be apart again." Terra replied after.

"Yeah! Nothing can tear us apart!" Ven said smiling as he grabbed his friends' arms as he was hugged.

Chirithy jumped in Ven's lap giving him a hug. "You're very special to all of us Ven, please don't scare us like that again." Chirithy said.

Ven leaned his head down onto Chirithy's head to physically touch him too with both his hands occupied.

"I won't. I'm sorry I made you worry. I love you guys." He replied smiling closing his eyes blissfully. "You're the best..."

He was so happy to have his friends back.

Despite the worst or best times, the Wayfinder family will never be torn apart again.

* * *

**End~**

**There we go all done! I hope you all enjoyed and I want nothing more than for them all to just be happy from now on, they deserve it 3**

**(Sorry if the writing was a little clunky. I haven't written anything in years so I'm a bit rusty... x-x)**


End file.
